I'll Have What She's Having
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: (May I take you're order? - I'll have what she's having. I want what she's got.) Recently losing her husband, an elderly widow admires Matt & Kitty as they dance. Mourning the sadness, they help her find the smile she's been missing. - Song Based Short Story :)


I always love this time a year. It's always a welcomed refresher. Nature is constantly changing. It wakes up slowly, bringing new life to this dormant world. It gets darker earlier which means the night life activities begin sooner. Activities that help pass the time by introducing you to new faces and exciting places.

I've always been a morning bird. I love getting up early and saying hello to the rising sun. There's something desirable about the magic a sunrise can create. That moment when it's just you and the wildlife awake, while the rest of the world is still sleeping.

It's been a while since I've had the chance to enjoy those precious moments that revive your soul. I'm always on the go, trying to keep my mind occupied. Life is so fast-paced, you forget to appreciate the little things... the important things. I realized I've lost myself.

I'm alone. My heart is broken. It's been almost a whole month since my husband passed away, and getting up in the morning... is now the hardest part of the day. I sleep all day and drink my nights away. When he died, I died. I've searched everywhere but something is still missing. My heart still beats, but my soul is dead.

I can't stay in this house any long. These four walls are closing in. I'm want to surround myself with something upbeat. I think I'll go to The Cider Belle. It use to be the best dancehall and bar in Missouri. St. Louis had decent saloons. I think it will be good for me to get out and enjoy a night of music, food, and drinks. I need some company.

I guess I'll hitch up a wagon and head into town. Sugar Pine is small. It's a great town that supports it's regulars and welcomes it's strangers. It's a beautiful ride in. The sun us setting... first one I've seen in some time. The sky is a painted butterfly. It's wings are spread out. It warms my heart. I imagine my husband, Arden, wrapping his arms around me... a warmth I will probably never find again.

I drop my horse off at Sugar Pine Stables and head toward The Cider Belle. I walk through the batwing doors and find a table close to the dance floor. Memories come flooding back. The nights Arden and I would dance until they yelled last call. We were young and had everything to live for. We didn't come as much as we started getting older. We agreed to leave the dancing and crazy nights to the young ones. I miss him. I'm glad I got to grow old with my soulmate.

I sit and glance at the menu while I wait for a server to come take my order. I haven't had much of a appetite, but a good meal would do me good. I decide on the chicken.

I lean back in my chair and watch the various couples out on the dance floor. They are all smiling and laughing. They don't have a care in the world. Each pass by me and a offer a smile. The dance floor is another world. My wondering eyes land on a couple with locked eyes on each other... They are in their world, and I am a ghost. They're probably early thirties. The young woman is tall and slender with fire red hair and dazzling blue eyes. She has her arms around a mighty fine example of a man. He is a head taller than the rest, carved to perfection, and has crystal blue eyes for only her. I watch the two as they dance. He leans down to whisper something in her ear. She playfully slaps his arm and favors him with a warm smile. His face reddens as he chuckles and shakes his head. I involuntarily smile. Arden use to laugh like that. That kinda deep rumble that made you tingle inside.

They slowly make their way around the floor. I'm finding myself embarrassingly jealous of the breathtakingly beautiful red head. I wish I were young again. I would give anything to be waltzed across the floor again by something like that. Something tall, dark, and handsome mixed with something strong. My, my... those were the days.

The strangers are hypnotized and under a spell. The spell of love is a beautiful thing. Anyone who was watching could read the signs... but only those who have experienced the spell would understand them. This couple had it painted all over their faces and body language... they wore it well.

The waiter walks over, "Excuse me ma'am," I look up, "will there be anyone joining you tonight?"

I smile and shake my head, "Nope. It's just me, myself, and I."

He smiles back, "May I take your order..."

"Well, you see that girl across the floor? The one dancing like she's on thin air... There's got to be a secret to her smile. I think that I've found it, and he's spinning her around." I pause for a minute, looking back at the loving couple, "I'll have what she's having. I want what she's got. Someone sweet as he can be and with eyes like that. See the way he looks at her. Its plain to see he knows the words that makes her shine from forty feet away. If you can find me one of those, young man, that'll complete my order."

The young waiter scratched his head, "Ma'am?... I..."

"That use to be me," I raise my head and smile gently at the young man, "My eyes use to light up." I look back at the pair, "My Arden loved me like that... and I loved him. It's gone now, but it looks good on them."

My gaze followed them as took their seat. They allow their feet to rest as their eyes continued to dance. The waiter grinned and silently walked away to leave me with my memories. I smile back on my life, on my love. A love that doesn't die... It waits for you even after death. I'm happy for them.

* * *

"This was a good idea, Kitty." Matt looks down at Kitty as they dance.

"I told you a Sugar Pine was a neat place." Kitty smiled, "I'm glad we finally got to take a trip to St. Louis. It's been too long."

"I agree." Matt spun Kitty around and pulled her in tight again.

"Whoa, Cowboy!" Kitty laughed, "Where did you learn that?"

"I will surprise you with what I know." Matt leaned in and whispered, "I'll show ya some other tricks I've learned over the years later." He winked.

Kitty looked back in his eyes as he came face to face again. Her eyes danced as she smiled and playfully slapped his arm. Matt chuckled. "Tricks? You got something up your sleeve, Marshal?"

"I assure you Miss Russell," Matt pulled her closer, "the tricks I'm talking about, don't involve sleeves. Matter a fact they don't involve clothing."

"Really?" Kitty teased, "You do know tricks are magic, and magic is a sin and the work of the devil."

"Well," Matt shrugged his shoulders, "then I guess you'll have to decided if you feel like sinning tonight..." He smiled devilishly.

Kitty's lips twitched in amusement, "You sure are such a tempter. You're makin it hard to say no."

"Tempter?" Matt laughed, "You're the temptress."

"Just so you don't forget, Cowboy." Kitty winked. "Come on... Let's get sit and order some dinner. We need to regain our strength."

"Sounds good." Matt placed his hand at the small of Kitty's back as they found a table. He pulled out her chair and removed his hat as he sat next to her.

"What sounds good?" Kitty scanned the menu. "What about the steak?"

"St. Louis usually buys good cattle stock." Matt went down the list, "I have heard good things about it. I just haven't eaten it recently."

"Ummmm?" Kitty placed her finger on her lips. "I'm going with the chicken." She lowered her menu and smiled at Matt, "At least I know they haven't walked a hundred miles."

Matt laughed and shook his head.

The waiter walked over. The young man looked two tables down at an elderly woman with white hair. He smiled and then looked at Kitty, "My I take your order ma'am?"

Kitty looked up, "Yes. I would like the chicken meal with vegetables and a water."

The waiter wrote the order down. Turning to Matt, "Sir?"

Matt glanced over the menu one last time. He lowered his menu, "I'll have what's she's having."

Matt and Kitty smiled at each other. Their feet were resting, but their eyes where still dancing. "Good choice, Cowboy."

The End! :)


End file.
